


always wanna come (but you never wanna leave)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [116]
Category: Daredevil (TV), How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossover, F/F, Oral Sex, POV Annalise Keating, Protectiveness, Sex Positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll kill me tonight, I’m sure of it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	always wanna come (but you never wanna leave)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Annalise/Marci - competition.

Annalise has been with many people; she’s been in many beds. She’s seen stars brought on by someone’s mouth or fingers playing her body like an instrument.

But Marci Stahl, some pretty blonde shark from Hell’s Kitchen, is the only woman who ever made sex feel like a _competition_.

(Annalise isn’t complaining).

“I _know_ you have one more for me tonight,” Marci purrs, slowly trailing her fingers over the curve of Annalise’s breast. She leans down and presses a coquettish kiss against Annalise’s shoulder.

Annalise groans, shuddering into Marci’s ministrations. “You’ll kill me tonight, I’m sure of it.”

“Not a bad way to go,” Marci smirks. She reminds Annalise a lot of herself, but there’s a tenderness beneath her thick skin that Annalise hasn’t had in years. She still has real optimism in her smile. “God, I want to go down on you. Can I go down on you?”

“Be my guest,” Annalise says, voice strangled, her fingers tangling in Marci’s silky hair.

“We’d make a good team,” Marci says between kisses against Annalise’s breasts and belly, slipping slowly beneath the sheets. “Killer in the bedroom, killer in the courtroom.”

“Unstoppable,” Annalise says, breath hitching as Marci’s mouth goes lower. But despite the fact that Marci is brilliant, Annalise knows she’d never work with the other woman. She’d wine and dine her, date her, fuck her, but letting her all the way into her professional life could never happen.

She won’t be the one to ruin Marci Stahl for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Elle King's "Exes and Ohs."


End file.
